IWE Backlash (2016)
Backlash 2016 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and IWE Network event produced by IWE. It will take place on September 11, 2016 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. It will be the twelfth event in the Backlash chronology. It will also be the first SmackDown branded event following the second IWE brand extension in July 2016 and the first SmackDown-branded event since 2007's No Way Out. The event will determine the inaugural champions of both the IWE Smackdown Women's Championship and IWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship. Background Backlash will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on IWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At the 2016 IWE draft, IWE Women's Champion Charlotte was drafted to Raw, leaving SmackDown without a women's championship. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown Live, the IWE SmackDown Women's Championship was unveiled by General Manager Daniel Bryan and Commissioner Shane McMahon. A first-ever women's six-pack challenge between Alexa Bliss, Becky Lynch, Carmella, Naomi, Natalya and Nikki Bella was then set for Backlash to crown the inaugural champion. The night before at SummerSlam had marked Nikki's return from injury, as she, Natalya, and Bliss defeated Lynch, Carmella, and Naomi. That night, after Lynch defeated Bliss with Naomi and Natalya on commentary, Nikki was set to face Carmella, who she had pinned at SummerSlam. However, Carmella attacked Nikki before their match began, causing the match to not happen. Immediately following the show on Talking Smack, Carmella again attacked Nikki, turning Carmella heel and Nikki face. Also at the 2016 draft, IWE Tag Team Champions The New Day were drafted to Raw, which also left SmackDown without a tag team championship. On an episode of Talking Smack, Daniel Bryan stated that he wanted to build up the tag team division before introducing a championship for the brand. On the August 23, 2016 episode of SmackDown Live, the IWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship was unveiled alongside the women's championship. A tournament was then set up to crown the inaugural champions, with the final to occur at Backlash. The quarter-finals started that night, with The Usos and American Alpha advancing with wins over The Ascension and Breezango, respectively. Heath Slater, who was still trying to earn a IWE contract after being undrafted in the IWE draft, was granted entry into the tournament by Bryan and Matteson, on the condition that he must find a partner and win the tournament to earn a contract. Rhyno, who had defeated Slater himself to win a contract, agreed to be his partner. At SummerSlam, Dean Ambrose retained the IWE World Championship against Dolph Ziggler, while KJ Styles defeated Dustin Simpson. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown Live, Styles' arrogance lead to Ziggler attacking him. Later, Styles stated that he should be the No. 1 contender since he defeated "the face that runs the place". Ziggler again came out, feeling that he should get another shot at the title. Styles then faced Ziggler and defeated him. As a result, Styles will face Ambrose for the championship at Backlash; his win over Ziggler prevented the match from being turned into a triple-threat match also involving Ziggler. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown, Bray Wyatt confronted Kevin Orton. The following week, Wyatt challenged Orton to a match at Backlash, which Orton accepted. On the August 23 edition of Talking Smack, Bray Wyatt confronted Kevin Orton. The following week, Wyatt challenged Orton to a match at Backlash, which Orton accepted. Match Preview Results ; ; *IWE Kickoff Show: Baron Corbin defeated Apollo Crews *Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Naomi, Natalya and Nikki Bella in a Six-pack challenge to win the inaugural IWE Smackdown Women's Championship *The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) defeated The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rowley) to qualify for the tag team tournament final *The Miz © (w/ Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler for the IWE Intercontinental Championship *Bray Wyatt defeated Kevin Orton by forfeit *Kane defeated Bray Wyatt in a No Holds Barred match *Heath Slater & Rhyno vs. The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) in a tag team tournament final for the inaugural IWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship *KJ Styles defeated Dean Ambrose © for the IWE World Championship Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Backlash DVD release External links